The Incident
by Pipermcleanit
Summary: Percy does't enjoy school much and he tried to skip class by going to the bathroom, but in the process some gorgons stopped by and when he was finished with them he heard more footsteps and at the ready to fight he didn't see and monsters, but these weird looking...people? (WARNING: These first couple chapters WILL be short due to the point that I am busy with others hobby's)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please give no hate!**

Chapter One (POV: Percy Jackson)

It was normal day at school. But a normal day at school for me is failing classes and trying to stay alive in the process. Today I was fighting a gorgon. Nasty creatures. Any who, it went like this. I was going to the bathroom (I was TRYING to skip class) and I heard a hissing noise and right away I knew what it was caused by because I heard it before.

And so it went BOOM and CRASH and in the end I won. I must've made a lot of noise because I heard heavy, running stomps. There were many of which means multiple monsters were heading my way. When they turned the corner instead of it being more monsters there were people. A woman with flaming red hair, a man with a bow slung over his shoulder, a blonde man with a shield, a man in a lab coat, a man dressed in iron suit (you don't see that every day), and a buffed up man in a really weird outfit.

The blonde said, "Drop the sword" and right away I thought of how he could see through the mist. I didn't care at first but anyway after he said that of course I didn't listen to him I mean what kind of demigod would and so…I ran.

I could hear them running behind me and then before I knew it, I took a turn and went into the janitor's closet. I could hear them run past the closet. I swiftly took out a drachma, got a little spray bottle and made a rainbow. I threw the drachma and said my prayer to the rainbow goddess, Iris, and then Annabeth appeared before me at Camp Half-Blood. "Whatcha need seaweed brain?", I answered with a polite response (ironically speaking), "I need help NOW", she answered in a stern tone, "Why? Whats happening", I was about to answer when a red and blue shield disconnected the iris message.

I turned around and saw that they found me. The women in the flaming red hair with her guns raised and pointed right at me asked me, "Sir, please turn around with your hands in the air. We don't want to hurt you." I didn't care what they said about not hurting me and all that junk. And so my plan was to ninja fight my way through, but before I even got to it, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was strapped down to a bed. Everything was white or black in the room. No color, no nothing. It was super boring until a man came in and he had an eyepatch. Right away his nickname that I gave him was Pirate. Pirate said, "Since you're up now, my best agents will bring you into the interrogation room, then the lab", I responded a bit crudely but who wouldn't when someone just kidnapped you, "First, who are these "Best" agents, second, why did you kidnap me, and third, where am I?" he didn't respond, but I knew why. That girl with red hair came in and so did the guy with the bow. The girl said, "I am Agent Romanoff and this is my partner Agent Barton, and we will be escorting you to the interrogation room."

 **I will write a new chapter once i get up to 5** **reviews, thank you!**


	2. Um?

**I am very sorry if the some of the chapters are short due to the point that I do have other activities to do, and I will be doing a thingy about Thor knowing about Percy and his "secrets".**

Chapter 2 (POV: Percy Jackson)

I kinda didn't have a choice. My limbs were numb and so were my arms, and so that Barton man carried me. I could feel his muscles (not to be creepy) and I knew that he was a strong. Once we got to the interrogation room, I noticed that everyone I saw earlier that was trying to kidnap me was all sitting around the table waiting to interrogate me one by one.

Barton put me down in one of the emptied chairs and strapped me down to it. The first one to ask me a question was the guy that had a goatee I think? Anywho he asked me, "So kid, where did you come from?", "My house", "No I meant exactly where you live cause we got no info about where you live, only that you're a terrorist.", and I thought I saw the on guy in battle armor, Thor I think, say,"He's more like a hero to my people...", but before I could ask him what he meant I yelled "I am not a terrorist!" and trust me, that amused everyone that I was trying to defend myself against him. I mean was he like a big shot or something? "Then how did you blow up the Arch?", "We all have our secrets, don't we?" and that got them intrigued.

Before they knew it though I took out my pen "Riptide" and I slashed my sword at the straps so I could run away from the avengers I think they call themselves. They all looked at me in awe until they realized what was happening. But before they could stop me, I was out of the room. I ran to find where they kept my belongings cause my comfy clothes were in there (what, I was wearing a nightgown) and all of my important demigod things were too. Once I found the room, and got all my stuff and clothes on, then an infiltrating pain in my head made me very woozy and dizzy.

A sudden memory of Tartarus came back to me. All of the blood and screams, Annabeth's scream. I heard the avengers burst into the room, but I was screaming in front of them. All of those memories, those awful, awful memories. I could hear them asking each other if I was faking, but I changed their mind when I screamed, "Annabeth, I will NEVER lose you again"

I stopped screaming, I was very pale though. The man, Captain America I think, asked me in a soft voice, "Who is Annabeth and can you tell us why you were screaming about her?", I don't know why, but I opened up and told them, " She is my first love and I was screaming about it because a terrible memory came back. It all started when we were in Rome. She just found The Athena Parthenos and we were about to go when she screamed "My ankle PERCY!" and I turned around to see her going toward and open pit that went straight to Tartarus. I screamed for her. Right before she fell in, I caught her by the wrist. She asked me to just let her go, but I told her that I would never leave her again. She was pulled in again and I fell in too, but caught the edge of a cliff. My grip was losing it and I yelled at my friend Nico to lead the others to the other side of the doors and then I let go of the cliff. Me and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. Falling to our doom."

The first one to speak up was Bruce I think his name was, "We are all sorry for that incident." he gave a glare to the others and the all nodded in went silent.

 **Ok, now I had a hard time writing that cause I started to tear up (curse you feels!), but I finished! Now if I could get up to 10 reviews that would be amazing. Oh, and after the 3rd chapter I promise to start writing longer chapters.**


	3. Revenge

**This will be the last short chapter for I will be writing longer ones. I would just like to thank everyone who has used their time (** **wisely) and view or reviewed my story. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 3 (POV: Percy Jackson)

Ok, to tell you the truth, I think that all of them except the ninja assassins and that Tony guy thought I was telling the truth. And so I broke out of Steve's grip and bolted out. They totally forgot why they were there so it was pretty easy. I had all my stuff including my backpack full of nectar and ambrosia.

Anywho, I found a open glass window (who has those if you don't want people to escape) and I jumped like an idiot, but I was falling toward the ocean, my home territory. And so I swam to Camp Half-Blood and I was quickly welcomed by Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Leo, and Annabeth. Leo shouted, "Hey, Aquaman is back!" and I gave him a glare, but he never shuts up when I glare at him. Anywho, I silently went over to Annabeth's ear and whispered what happened. When I looked in her eyes, there was a murderous look in there.

She told the rest there and they all nodded like they were already planning for this, which they probably were. And so the plan was to get revenge, My favorite thing to do! Not, I am always afraid that when I want revenge that I might just get someone hurt in the process, well atleast someone I like or love.

-Line Breaker-

So we all rode our rides (Leo rode Festus, real stealthy Leo! Reyna rode THE Pegasus, in return for loving her old one. Annabeth rode with me on Blackjack. Nico shadow traveled with Thalia.) Once we got there, we got into stealth mode. We were all wearing full body armour and had our weapons at the ready. It was pretty easy for Leo to bypass the alarms and door (Seriously Leo or are you just lying!).

Once we were in we started the plan. The plan was to...PRANK THEM! Best revenge plan ever! And we were wearing armor cause if they found us in there...well let's just say it won't be pretty. And guess what happened guys! They found us.

I was pranking Natasha cause I just really hated her, and that's when I heard the alarms blazing. I didn't exactly know what happened but I quickly called into our little walkie talkies we had and told all of them to retreat.

I was running and that's when I met up with Reyna. She had a cut running down her face. She said, "Percy, they knew we were coming. I tried to save him,but…", Percy yelled a bit too loud, "Who?!" ... , "Nico, they have Nico…"

I screamed. It's one thing to take me, but one of my friends. No way. That's when the Avenger's turned the corner.

 **I would like if I could get up to 15 or 20 reviews and in the mean time I will be writing ch. 4!**


	4. Well That was Awkward

**Ok, I have been working so hard to make them longer, but I have so many things going on if you know what I mean. Here you go though!**

 **Chapter 4 POV:Thor**

How dare the avengers mess with THE Percy Jackson! I was filled with so much anger, so much hate. Percy was a savior of the world, the Hero of Olympus. And now we have the son of Hades in a stinken interrogation room with Fury. They all want Percy dead. Why! I thought I could possibly go to Olympus myself and ask the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus to help, but I might get killed by Zeus and I don't want to take any chances. That's when I noticed that we just turned a corner and there he was. Screaming.

-LINE BREAKER-

 **POV:Percy**

I stopped screaming, I probably looked funny doing it. I stood there giving my best evil glare, but before I could react a shield slammed into me. I stood my ground, but I was in pain. A lot of pain. Natasha came running at me at full speed, but I blocked her punch though she used that opportunity to kick me in my left leg and trust me it hurt. I didn't stop fighting though. Reyna was behind fighting Thor, but he looked angry that he was fighting us for some reason. I gave her a quick glare and she knew right away what it meant. Point is that she went all murderous enough to distract them all when I dashed away to find Nico.

-LINE BREAKER-

 **POV:Reyna**

Mortals, so stupid most of the time, but I got to say the Avengers were pretty smart for mortals. They did the best the could to fight but what can I say, I was born to fight. That's when I thought they given up is when the Banner dude comes up and sticks some kind of shot into me and I knew it was a tranquilizer. I had about a minute before I fell into a sleep, but in the meantime I might as well do something. Percy told me about this kid named Carter meeting him once when he needed to fight this crocodile. This Carter and Percy met again a couple weeks ago and Percy got this note from him saying, " Whenever you need me just yell this, Carter Kane I need you, pretty simple so yeah." And so I yelled, "Carter Kane I need You!" and my thoughts were all cut off.

-LINE BREAKER-

 **POV: Carter.**

I wasn't expecting to fall into a fight between a random girl and THE avengers. So Sadie and me were in the library of brooklyn house until I felt a tug in my stomach. I knew what it was meant for, Percy probably found trouble again and that's how me and Sadie ended up there, but the real fun hasn't even began. Once we landed the girl had these heavy looking handcuffs on her. And so I asked, "Where is Percy, why are they arresting you and and who are you and I am hungry. Ok, forget that last part." before I could react though a shield slammed into me and I landed on my stomach, then a redhead jumped on me and put my hands in handcuffs. Curse my ignorance! Sadie was fighting the others and in the process was screaming, "I will murder you for TOUCHING my brother!"

-LINE BREAKER-

 **POV: SADIE**

Man, I hated the Avenger's at the moment. I fought with all my might and won in the end for they retreated, but where did my brother go? I screamed his name over and over again and nothing. Where could they have taken him. I started to run down the hallways to meet up with Annabeth. I told her everything that just happened and once I finished she asked, "Where is Percy?" and I froze. Where is Percy? Where were all of them. The Avengers have taken friends from us. They just declared war.

 **SUSPENCE! Hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought about it and if I should add anything in the 5th chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that this is short, but I really wanted you guys to know how Nico was feeling once he was kidnapped. So here we go.**

 **Chapter 5 POV:Nico**

I've had a pretty rough day. I was brought into a plan that screamed doom and death and I went anyway, then I got kidnapped by the Avengers and I was pretty mad about it, but it wasn't my first time ever since the giant war...but the point is that I am in deep trouble.

They threw me into a cell along with Reyna and a boy around my age, then they came in too. How am I suppose to escape with my friends when they are standing right there! I quickly stood up and pulled out my sword that wasn't there. They took it! Then I looked at the unconscious Reyna who also had no weapons and then the boy.

"Who are you?", said the boy "Who are you?", "Carter Kane" and then I saw the redhead jot something down, probably the info we are telling each other. "I'm Nico Di Angelo", "You're him! Percy has told me a lot about you!", "Wait, you know Percy?", "Duh, I came here for him, but instead that girl, Reyna, called my name instead.", "Who is your godly parent kid?" asked the american flag, and so I replied with a wolf glare, "Hades", "And you?", Carter looked frightened for a moment and did not respond.

The hawk face dude spoke up, "Tell us now or we will use force.", Carter didn't respond, but looked annoyed like someone was speaking inside his head. That's when the redhead put a bullet through his shoulder and gave him a black eye. I screamed to get off him, but she didn't listen and kept punching. That's when Reyna woke up to the noise and then as quick as ever jumped on her and I ran to Carter. He was bleeding out badly. And I knew he would either die or live.

-LINE BREAKER-

 **POV:Percy**

I heard the scream. I started to run to the sound. That's once I turned the corner. And I saw Captain America carrying my friend Carter. He was carrying him away from help. I saw my friends screaming that they must help him. I screamed, "Carter!" and he looked up at me. Pain and fear in his eyes. I ran to him, but was stopped by Stark.

"Hey Fish boy, can't you just surrender and we can let your friends go and give medical attention to your friend Carter.", "You think I'll surrender for what you have done." and that's when Sadie rounded the corner. She shrieked. These beautiful, colorful, huge wings appeared. Carter looked up, "Sadie, please don't! You'll burn yourself to bits!".

Sadie looked so angry. She was now in a illuminating figure of a woman with white robes, golden jewelery, the same kind of wins and then the symbol that burned above her, the symbol that she told me about, the symbol of Isis the Goddess of Magic. Everything went so fast. She sent these blasts of hieroglyphs towards the avengers that were knocked back unconscious. She then ran to Carter and started to chant.

Carter's wound started to mend, but Sadie looked terrible. I was about to stop her from hurting herself, but Carter et out a breath and stood up. He looked like a new (and bathed) Carter Kane. But Sadie...Sadie was gone.

 **Hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6:Life or Death

**Be prepared for this will be one of the shortest chapters I have ever written! I am so very sorry about not posting a new chapter as often,but I've been working on a new story and my siblings are monsters. I thank everyone who has waited patiently. Thank you! Oh and I will be talking about my upcoming story at the end.**

 **Chapter 6 POV:Sadie**

I'm kinda in a bit of a mess. I'm swirling in the duat hitting stuff, when I notice that I'm standing in front of Anubis.

"Hey...well, you're down here for an obvious reason I guess…" he said with so much sadness. I felt so bad for Anubis..and Walt...I still don't know which name I should use for them...no him... I don't know anymore! Other than that, I knew he was down here for a reason and not because he came to kiss me goodbye, but I think that's half of the reason.

"Why are you down here? Not to be rude or anything…"

"You're dad ,apparently, wants you to drink this potion for it will bring you back to you're alive state."

"Wait, why would he want me to do that unless there is an important reason to?"

"That's the thing...you're going to have to get the avengers to help you."

 **POV:Leo**

I'm being held in this tiny cell, on the helicarrier thingy majiggy and I know that my ADHD is acting up pretty badly right now, but hey, can you blame me. A tiny room is not good for me. Than I go up to a wall put my back against it and start to do the cha cha cha, hoping no one noticed, which someone is probably watching me dance, but I don't care!

I heard the cell door open. In walked a man with a goatee and a blue light illuminating from his chest.

"You seem pretty bored. Right" He asked as if he was forced to check up on me.

"No, I'm just randomly dancing...of course I am bored!"

"Then follow me to answer some questions and then maybe we can get you something to keep your mind off of boring things." He asked with an irritated look.

"Fine, but I want some ice-cream too!"

 **Ok, so the new story I'm writing is a Percy meets Zootopia! All of my friends will be doing it and I dare you to start this revolution along with us.**

 **Summary: One day the seven and others find a cruse ship. Luke's. Some say it's a good idea and some say it's a bad idea to take it out for ride. They all go anyway. In the ocean they are met** **with a storm. It takes only about 20 minutes which is the shortest storm they have ever seen. Afterward Percy notices his powers aren't working and neither are the others. Then he hears a scream coming from Leo. He runs up to see a...monkey?**

 **Tell me what you think, and also tell me if you will be writing a Percy meets Zootopia because I will support you!**


End file.
